


Transcending Memories

by shattere



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Ancient Egypt, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Courtship, Danger, Drama, Drama & Romance, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hentai, Hurt/Comfort, Lemon, Lime, Love, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, Royal Harem, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:48:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26581660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shattere/pseuds/shattere
Summary: The pain of the pharaoh's passing seems to too much for the young dancer. When given a second chance, opportunity seems to present itself. However, even time has a way of putting everything or everyone through difficult trials before offering a reward.
Relationships: Atem & Mazaki Anzu | Tea Gardner, Atem/Mazaki Anzu | Tea Gardner
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/n: I know, I know. I have ther stories that I am working on. Don't worry, I plan to finish them all… at least attempt to. This one, however, I really wanted to write. Let me know what you think, but please no flames.
> 
> Rated M, just to be safe

The boat wavered gently across the water as the many inhabitants slept soundly in his or her room. Nightmares, memories, they plagued different people especially with the events of the coming day. A young woman of eighteen-years-old sat upon her bed, her legs pulled to her chest. Her eyes burned from the tears that she had shed while others continued to pull within her cerulean eyes. Each time she tried to curl upon her side and drift to sleep, her mind would remind her of the pain. It had only been an hour since leaving the room.

Tea cried not once, but twice as she stood outside the door to Yugi's room. When she entered the room, she had the courage to speak with the once nameless pharaoh. That all disappeared, though, when she saw the pile of cards upon the small table. Instead of being honest with her feelings and asking to see him, she made some excuse and quickly left the room.

The young dancer leaned her head back welcoming the small pain. It hurt to know that when morning comes, there was a chance he would be leaving them forever. Closing her eyes as the salty trail of her tears pooled and fell, she allowed her head to bang few more times against the wall, welcoming the numbing feeling it was leaving. She should have just told Yugi the truth instead of lying to him. Nothing was ever going to be same again. How were they supposed to pick up with their lives and begin again as if nothing had happened? After everything Atem had brought into their lives, they were just supposed to just sit back and wave goodbye? It just didn't seem fair.

Tea shook her head, tears shaking from her face. Before she even met the pharaoh, she never felt such strong feelings for anyone, including Yugi. She never wanted to try and impress someone or even try to be with that person. The pharaoh gave her a reason to step out of her comfort zone. It was because of him that she started to change.

Tea closed her eyes against the burning feeling of her tears. There really was no sense in crying over the matter. There was nothing she could do. The future was set. They would head to the tablet of memories. He would duel against Yugi. And, he would leave from their lives forever. Tea laughed lightly. How ironic it was that the one person she fell in love with was the one person she could never have?

Knock. Knock.

Tea glanced up at the door. Who could be visiting her at this hour of the night. The young dancer watched as the knob twisted and the door was slowly opened. "Hello Tea. Is it alright if I come in?"

Tea could only nod her head as she watched the once nameless pharaoh as he stepped further into the room, quietly closing the door behind him

"Yugi did not tell me you came to see him, but I felt your presence earlier tonight. Does something seem to be troubling you?" His voice was calm, deep. It caused Tea's heart to beat hard against her chest.

Being thankful for the darkness of the room hiding the blush that was spreading upon her cheeks, Tea looked down upon the bed and shook her head. "No, I just wanted to come by and say goodbye."

"I see." He responded as he stared upon the young woman as she sat upon the bed.

"So, I guess this is goodbye, Atem. I really shouldn't keep you from preparing," said Tea quickly. While it was nice that he came to her, she also knew that him remaining would only cause more pain.

Atem walked over to the bed and took a seat. "Tea, I didn't come here to hear you say goodbye. I have known for a while that there has been something on your mind."

"What do you mean?" Her voice shook as she stared at the pharaoh. A part of her was scared to know, but at the same time, her heart kept beating, curious on what he was meaning.

Atem gently reached his hand out and traced the side of the young woman's cheek before dropping his hand. "Did you ever think that maybe you were not supposed to be my friend? You are Yugi's friend, but maybe not mine."

Tea shook her head and quickly responded, "What do you mean? I am your friend, too!"

His eyes cut through the darkness and seemed to glow in the silver radiance of the moonlight from her window. "And I do consider you to be one. However, things have changed especially with our friendship."

"You are not making any sense. Of course, things have changed. You saved mankind."

Atem smiled as he continued to stare out the small window. "Yes, but this change effects both you and Yugi."

Tea shook her head, "Atem, please, stop with the riddles. You are confusing me."

Atem chuckled lightly before standing and taking a few steps away from her bed. "Did you know that Yugi used to harbor feelings for you at one time?" He kept his back to her as he spoke those words.

"Used to? I thought…"

Tea heard as the pharaoh sighed deeply, his hands forming into fists behind his back. "Things have changed. He is like a brother to me, one that I never had before."

"That still doesn't explain everything," replied Tea, a bit of sadness lacing each word. The thought that he didn't consider her as friend sent a sharp pain through her chest. Everything they did together. Every time she stuck by his side to help him learn his name and recover his memories. Did any of those things matter?

Atem turned towards the woman and took a few steps before stopping in front of the bed. "You were never supposed to be just my friend."

"You lie," she ground out as tears began to pool and fall like unending streams. "I have been with you through everything. Why are you…"

Before she could say anymore, the pharaoh quickly moved. He grabbed her hand and pulled her towards his chest. With his free hand, he wrapped it around her neck as he bent down to press his smooth lips against her own causing a light gasp to escape. Her eyes quickly fluttered shut as she pressed herself against him. Their lips matched as they glided across each other. Occasionally, his nose would rub against hers causing a ticklish feeling to dance across her body. Warmth soon started to spread from the dancer's lips to pool within her lower belly, twisting it and causing her to move her hips against his own hips as she buried her hands into his tri-colored hair.

His hands anchored onto her waist, pulling her flushed against him. She gasped and turned her head back as he roughly ground his own hips back against hers. Atem took that moment to rip his wet lips from her mouth to attach them to her neck. She leaned her head farther back to allow him more access as he pulled the tender flesh between his teeth. Her plump breasts pressed further against his flatter, toned chest.

The pharaoh moved her slowly backwards, allowing her body to crash upon the bed. He moved to lean over her, one leg straight while the other bent near her waist. From there, his hands moved from her waist to the hem of her t-shirt. He slowly slipped one hand underneath to feel the creamy smoothness of her belly. "I want you," he whispered huskily.

Her eyes were beginning to glaze over with lust as she stared into his violet eyes. "Please," she begged, surprised at how much her voice cracked even as it came out as a whisper.

His hand continued to trace against her stomach as his lips trailed up her neck to land upon her lips. He pulled against her bottom lip, teasing it with his teeth. When she felt his tongue against her teeth, she opened allowing a new dance to mingle within their mouths as his hand continued to trace. He stopped at the bottom of her bra before pushing the material up, releasing her breasts and allowing him to cup the mounds of flesh beneath.

Tea broke away as a light moan escaped her lips. He rubbed each nipple within his hand as his mouth sucked on her strong pulse. Tea pushed against him as she traced her hand over his arms, up to his neck. His eyes were glazed over with passion as he reached for the hem of her shirt. She helped him pull it over her head. He took it from her, throwing it to the ground before rolling his shoulders and removing the leather jacket.

Moving forward, he caused the young dancer to fall upon the bed once more. She reached up and traced her hand down the side of his face. He quickly gripped it within his own and twisted his head so that he could press his lips against her palm. With a single kiss, he turned his amethyst eyes towards her as his fingers danced across her stomach to the waistband of her sleeping pants. She watched as he moved to pull the material down. He crawled back up, placing warm, wet kisses upon her legs.

Tea watched with heavy eyes as he reached for the belt, undoing the buckle and pulling it through the hoops before tossing it upon the ground. She watched as he undid the button and zipper before pushing his pants down to his ankles. Tea reached for him, allowing him to crawl back to her. Their lips met once more in a heated battle as she traced her hand along his back and under the black t-shirt. She felt as he moved to reach for the hem, only to stop.

"What's wrong," she asked upon seeing the confusion with the pharaoh's eyes. She watched as he moved to his knees and pulled his pants back on, redoing the button and zipper. "Atem?"

"I'm sorry, but this must stop," he replied softly.

"No. Please, I need this. You need this." She quickly said as she moved to wrap her arms around his neck.

Atem grabbed her hand and pulled her to a sitting position before twisting his head so that he could press his lips against her palm. "I know, but unfortunately," with his free hand, he dragged his hand down the chain to grip the Millennium Puzzle, "This is not my body."

It felt like a blow to the gut as Tea remembered that small, important detail. She had gotten so used to the fact that Atem was his own person and after the past few hours of him and Yugi having their own bodies, she had forgotten that in this world, they shared one body. "Oh," she mouthed.

He brought his hand upwards to cup her face. He kissed her softly. It still held the same passion as before, but she knew it also held a different meaning. A twinge of sadness filled her as she realized this was a kiss meant to say goodbye. He pulled away after a moment and rested his forehead against hers.

"I will never forget you," he promised lowly.

Tea smiled as a single tear ran down her cheek. She watched as the pharaoh stood, reaching for his jacket. He walked over to the door and glanced back at her one time before disappearing through. While the morning held pain, she was going to make sure to not forget what they had shared within this small room.

**zZz**

Morning came too soon for the young dancer. She followed everyone out and watched as Yugi descended the steps to the final resting place of the Millennium items. He removed each piece before finally placing the Millennium puzzle in the correct place. Tea watched as the Eye glowed allowing Yugi and the pharaoh to separate. In her heart as he took his place on the opposite side, Tea kept hoping Atem would look at her. The memories of last night still fresh upon her mind. Throughout the duel, though, there were no glances. She could only listen as Joey spoke words on how Yugi was enjoying the duel, and it was his test to see if he were ready to separate from the pharaoh.

When Yugi revealed his hidden card after Atem try playing Monster Reborn, the duel was concluded with Yugi being the winner. Atem congratulated Yugi on being a strong duelist and that he was not weak before moving to stand before the doorway that would take him to the Afterlife.

"Call out your name," spoke Ishizu from the side. She was standing with her brother Marik as everyone watched the final outcome of the Ceremonial Duel.

Atem stared ahead and shouted, "I am Atem." The Eye glowed brightly before opening the door followed by another bright light.

Tea, Joey, and Tristan all ran to where Yugi was standing calling out to the pharaoh. They all commented how it wasn't fair that he was leaving. They commented on how they all were just finally getting to know him. However, in each of their hearts, they knew it had to be done. Once more, the young dancer was hoping the pharaoh would turn around before walking through the bright light.

At the door, she finally saw him stand to the side. He glanced around at his friends, nodding to each one. When his violet eyes landed upon her azure ones, Atem held her look for a moment longer before smiling and nodding. It was there that Tea realized how much the pharaoh loved her. With one final look, he turned away and walked through the door.

**zZz**

Three months have passed since the Ceremonial Duel. For most of the part, it seemed like everything was back to normal. Well, at least for most of their friends. When arriving back at Cairo, Yugi was taking it a bit hard but knew it was for the best. Tea, on the other hand, kept holding the second cartouche that contained his name close to her heart. The pain she was feeling was like no other. Yugi tried cheering her up, but even he knew that only the pharaoh was able to do that.

Right before they boarded the plane back to Domino City, Yugi and the rest of the group had learned from Ishizu that the Egyptian Exhibit would be remaining in Domino Museum for another month or two. She would be returning to retrieve it and bring the tablets back to the burial ground of the pharaoh's tomb.

Just after the plane landed back in Domino City, everyone started to drift in different directions. Yugi was surprised to see Rebecca and Professor Hawkins waiting with his grandfather. Joey and Tristan left with Duke and Mai. Tea was the only one who remained. She didn't tell anyone where she was going. Instead, she walked out and quickly raced to the Domino Museum.

This is where she was now. Sitting on the ground in front of the pharaoh's tablet. Ever since getting back from Cairo, Tea would attend classes as normal and then leave back to the museum to sit before the tablet. Ishizu arrived almost a week ago. She explained that the tablets were to be moved in the upcoming week. It was there that Tea had an idea.

"Ishizu, when you head back to Egypt, do you mind if I come?" asked the young dancer as she stood in the doorway of the small office.

Ishizu looked up at the young dancer. "I don't see any problems with that, but may I ask why?"

Tea shrugged, "I am curious where Atem was buried out. Maybe after seeing the tomb I might be able to move on with my life."

Ishizu agreed to the idea and help arrange flight and room plans for the young woman. Tea made sure to pack what she needed. The one thing she didn't do was tell Yugi, Joey, and Tristan where she was going. They all assumed that she was still following her dream to become a dancer. It wasn't like everyone was busy hanging around much. After Yugi arrived back and found that Rebecca and Professor Hawkins were staying around, he began a relationship with the young woman. Joey was busy becoming a better duelist and taking care of his sister. Surprisingly enough, Mai was helping too. Duke was busy with his business, and Tristan was just trying to convince Joey to allow him to date Serenity. Tea knew when she left for Egypt, no one would be curious where she was.

**zZz**

The trip back to Egypt came quickly for the young dancer. She helped Ishizu load the last artifacts before watching the young Egyptian woman turn the light off in her office and walk out of the museum. It was nightfall when they arrived at the airport. However, it would be day when they arrived in Cairo.

"His tomb was recently found after the Millennium Items disappeared. When we arrive in Cairo, I will take you there," said Ishizu as she took a seat within the plane. Tea could only nod and watch as Domino City disappeared in the background.

"Thank you, Ishizu. I really appreciate it." The Egyptian woman could only smile. Tea watched out the small window as the plane started flying over the ocean. Soon she would see where he was buried. Maybe after seeing everything, the pain she feels will finally heal.

**zZz**

Hours later and Tea was sitting in the backseat of a small SUV vehicle as it was driving through the Sahara Desert of Egypt towards the destination of the pharaoh's tomb. Tea didn't know what she was expecting. It wasn't like the pharaoh was just sleeping. No, she knew that he had passed away over 3000 years ago. For some strange reason, she felt this was something she needed to do.

The young dancer looked out the window as the approached a small canyon. Ishizu had mentioned that the tomb of the pharaoh was hidden in a different direction than the great pyramid. They stopped outside a huge cave with strange Egyptian statues sitting on each side. Tea stepped out of the vehicle and watched as the men hired to help unloaded the tablets and carried them inside the tomb. There was a single hallway with three doors. One door was situated in the middle while the other were on opposite sides. One tablet went to the left while the other went to the right. Once placed, everyone exit except for Ishizu and Tea.

"The pharaoh's tomb is through that door. There is a small hallway before you arrive in a big room. The sarcophagus is centered in the middle."

Tea nodded towards Ishizu and took the light torch from her before taking a step through the door. Each wall contained the Egyptian writing of hieroglyphics. Tea wasn't sure what to think of it. She remembered back in the World of Memories when her, Yugi and the others were trying to find the pharaoh's name. It was written on the wall within his tomb. While this didn't look like anything from the World of Memories, Tea could feel that this was his tomb.

The last doorway opened to a huge room. Different Egyptian statues containing images of the Gods of Egypt decorated the corners of the room. Once more, hieroglyphics decorated each wall. Tea walked around the walls looking at the beautiful designs. Even on the floor, there were decorations and of course different types of items. She finally stopped at the sarcophagus of the pharaoh. While the carving wasn't of him, she knew that he was lying inside looking as if he was asleep.

Tea dropped down to her knees, tears leaking from her eyes. She thought coming to his final resting place would help her with the pain. Instead, memories started to plague her. The most recent memory, the one upon the boat, plagued her the most.

As the young dancer knelt on the ground, tears falling like crystals to shatter upon the stone floor, she never noticed how each of the statues eyes started glowing. A crash was heard in the distance causing the young woman to quickly stand up. Before she could find where the sound came from, sand blew into the room causing her eyes to shut. Tea tried breathing through the dust, but soon she was starting to become dizzy. It wasn't long before she dropped to her knees and fell to the side. Her eyes slowly opened and closed as the scene before her shifted to the tomb disappearing and only sand and burning sun remaining.

R+R!


	2. Chapter 2

The bright sun burned against the young dancer. She raised her hand, shielding her eyes from its warm rays. Rolling to the side, Tea looked around the area. She was laying upon hot sand in the middle of what looked like a desert. Tea pushed from the ground. She turned in different directions looking for any sign of civilization.

“Ishizu?” called out the young dancer as she started walking. “Ishizu.”

Tea walked through the harsh desert. The sun beating against her back causing sweat to drip down her neck. At first when she woke, she didn’t notice the changing in her clothing. However, with the heat of the sun, she finally took a chance to look down. Instead of her normal 21st century clothing, Tea was dressed as an exotic dancer: a jewel bralette top that stopped just below her breast and flowy white pants with slits up the side to the jewel waistband. Her shoes were delicate sandals.

After what seemed like forever, Tea saw in the distance small sandstone houses and white tents. People were moving around exchanging words she couldn’t hear. There was another woman dressed like her except with a huge cloak covering most of her body. Tea quickly picked up her speed especially when she noticed the well.

Tea dropped by the well and pulled the small bucket up. Using the metal ladle, she gulped the cold water as it wet her parched throat.

“Woman, are you a dancer?” asked the elder woman that Tea saw as she approach the village.

Tea nodded as she took another drink. “Yes, but where I am?”

“You are in Egypt during the reign of the pharaoh. Come, we need more dancers especially with the upcoming choosing event.”

Tea thought back to what she said. Pharaoh? Egypt? She couldn’t be. “Who is the pharaoh?” She asked quickly, afraid of hearing the answer.

The lady had walked away but was returning with a cream-color cape. She dropped it upon Tea’s shoulder before helping her stand. “The ruler of Egypt is Pharaoh Atem,” she replied.

Tea eyes widen in shock as the elder woman lead her to a wagon that had two other women dressed like her sitting upon. Atem was pharaoh? Was she in the past or the afterlife? While she didn’t understand exactly what the woman meant about a choosing event or why she needed her since she knew how to dance, Tea knew that if she didn’t follow the lady, she might not get a chance to see Atem and figure exactly where she was.

**zZz**

The ride to the palace was mostly in silence. The elder woman sat before the three women upon the wagon. She explained earlier what was supposed to happen once they arrived. There would be about forty dancers altogether. During the choosing, the Royal Court along with the pharaoh had a chance to choose ten of the dancers to remain. These dancers would become part of the Royal Harem. They would only dance for the Royal Court when asked to, but they would also become their companion if needed.

Tea was shocked upon what she heard. She was supposed to become a concubine? She knew that some of the ancient timelines, harems were quite possible. She just didn’t know it happen Egypt during Atem’s reign as pharaoh. Right away, she needed to figure a way out of this before something worse happened.

They arrived at the palace around night fall. The women were lead to one of the wings of the palace that would house them when they were not need. Each woman tried to figure out who was going to stay and who was going to leave. The choosing was to happen within two days during a celebration of the sun. The forty dancers would have a private audience with the Royal Court including the pharaoh before the main dancers participated in the celebration.

Tea’s nerves were causing her to shake alerting a young woman around her age. “Are you okay?” she asked as she took a seat on the bed opposite of the young dancer.

‘Yes. I just didn’t know dancing would lead me to this,” replied Tea.

“From the day that I started dancing under the Egyptian Sun, I knew that I wanted to be part of the choosing. My hope is that the pharaoh takes notice and requests me personally.”

A light blush danced across Tea’s face. She turned away, trying to ignore the continued conversation regarding to what the dancers would need to do to impress the Royal Court. She only knew Atem through his duels with Yugi. Eventually, their friendship seemed to blossom especially when she decided to help him find his lost name and memories. Tea stopped with her thinking. The night before the final duel. Atem told her that he cared for her farther than friendship. Could there be a chance he would recognize her? Maybe he would and this whole mess could be fixed.

As everyone disappeared to their own beds, the elder woman began to walk around and sit with each dancer, talking to them in hush tones. When she finally stopped by Tea, a smile was upon her face. “You will be placed in the back row with the new dancers. Follow each move carefully. If you are not chosen, I will return back to the village.” Spoke the elder woman softly. She had a mother-like tone that reminded Tea of her mother who had passed away 5 years prior.

“Ma’am, I actually know the pharaoh. Is there any chance I could have a private meeting with him before the choosing?” asked Tea as she fidget with the thin blanket draped over her legs.

The elder woman shook her head, “Sadly, no one is to meet with the pharaoh. Plus, how would a dancer from the far village know the pharaoh personally? When the choosing arrives, you will have a chance to dance before him. Pray to Ra that he will choose you as part of the Royal Harem.”

Tea could not question or beg the elder woman anymore. She quickly stood and began walking to the back of the room. Tea could see out a small window behind her bed with the full moon shining through. Tea was scared. She didn’t know how she arrived in the past, how she was going to get back to the future, or how she was going to survive the choosing with Atem knowing it was her? Laying her head down, Tea tried to drift to sleep as her mind danced with the different solutions to the questions in her mind.

**zZz**

The choosing arrived faster than Tea wanted. Each woman kept practicing the dance that was required. She even tried her chance at it. While the dance was exotic and different from the 21st century, she quickly caught on surprising some of the other women including the elder woman.

When the time came for all forty dancers to appear before the Royal Court, Tea followed each young woman to the grand throne room. She gasped. Sitting on the throne much different from what she has seen him when he was dueling in Yugi’s place was the pharaoh of Egypt. He seemed bored sitting upon his throne with his head resting upon his hand. Tea could easily recognize almost all the members of the Royal Court. She could only hope that Atem would recognize her.

The music soon began with an easy beat using the instruments of Ancient Egypt. Each dancer raised her arm and began to sway to the beat. Tea soon followed allowing the music to move her. She moved her hips left and right before dragging her foot within a circle causing her body to twist. The music brought a tempo to her body allowing her mind to drift away. She could picture herself upon the Broadway stage performing a solo in front of all her friends.

Each member of the Royal Court watch the dancers move to the music. Each one kept nodding and whispering to a person who was writing down something upon a piece of papyrus. Even Priest Seto was smiling and nodding his head. His eyes seemed to be on Tea alone which for the young dancer she didn’t know was a good idea or a bad one.

When the song came to an end, each dancer dropped their hands and fell into a low bow. The elder woman walked forward bowing to the pharaoh and his Royal Court. She waited as another person gathered all the pieces of papyrus and brought them forward.

“Thank you for your time, my pharaoh. The ladies that are chosen for the Royal Harem will be ready for tonight’s celebration,” spoke the elder woman as she bowed once more.

Tea watched as Atem only nodded his head before he stood and walked out of the room. Tea was shocked. Didn’t he see her dancing in the back? It seemed as if Priest Seto had seen her. Why didn’t he notice she was in the wrong time period?

Tea followed the other dances out of the grand throne room and back to the wing of the palace they were all staying. Each dancer stood in a straight line as the elder woman spoke quietly towards them. She watched as some women went through the door while others walked backwards back down the hallways, hanging their heads low.

When Tea arrived at the door, the elder woman smiled at her. “You have been chosen as part of the Royal Harem. Priest Seto has asked for you.”

“The pharaoh did not ask of me?” asked Tea as she followed the elder woman into the room.

The elder woman shook her head, “He did not choose a single person, but that might change. Eventually the pharaoh will need an heir even if that heir is not from his wife.”

Tea took a step back shocked upon what she heard. She truly knew she had to escape this position and speak with Atem. Taking a seat upon the bed she previously inhabited, she watched as the elder woman began to address the other dancers.

“Congratulation dancers. You ten are the ones chosen to become part of the Royal Harem. My name is Lady Shani. While you are in my care, I will make sure you learn your education such as reading and writing.

“You will dress in beautiful gowns when you are not dancing. Please, keep in mind, you are not just dancers for the Royal Court. You are also a companion for any of the members that call upon you. A companion can be many things: a friend, a worker, or even a concubine.

For now, bath, dress and rest. The celebration tonight will require you to dance for the Royal Court, the nobles, and of course the pharaoh.”

Tea sighed deeply as she followed the other dancers back to the washroom. A few handmaidens were available to help the dancers undress, fill the tubs with water, and wash them if needed. She kept glancing back at the door, praying that Atem would realize she was here. If she didn’t think of something, trouble was sure to follow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: It might confuse you why Atem didn’t recognize Tea in the background. There were forty dancers and he wasn’t in the bit interested what was going on. Seto, however, was standing in line sight of Tea. It should be interesting. Do any of the members of court remember what Yugi did to help the pharaoh or was this before the pharaoh’s death? R+R!


	3. Chapter 3

Tea laid upon the bed staring up at the ceiling, confusion racking through her mind. In just a few hours, her along with the other dancers would be dressing and heading to the grand throne room to help with the celebration of the sun. While Tea was glad to have another chance for the pharaoh to see her, she also knew she was part of the Royal Harem and had no idea when Priest Seto would ask for her.

When the time for the dancers to dress came, Tea was surprised by the costume she was supposed to wear. Sheer sleeves connected to the silver bralette. Even the white pants had sheer sleeves over the slits within the pants. The only thing that was different was the headwear and veil each dancer had to wear.

"You are not to remove the veil unless the pharaoh or a member of the Royal Court asks you to leave with them. The nobles are not to see what are faces look like." Lady Shani nodded her head towards each dancer and soon lead them to the throne room.

When Tea was lead to the center with the other dancers, she was sure that Atem would see her even with the veil. However, as she turned with the music, she gasped quietly upon the sight.

Pharaoh Atem sat upon the throne talking and smiling to a young, beautiful woman. She had long brown hair and deep hazel eyes. Every time the pharaoh would say something to her, she would raise a white fan to hide the blush that was dusting her cheeks. Tea dropped her head, turning to the side to hide the tears that were pooling within her cerulean eyes. When the song was over, she quickly walked towards the wall where Lady Shani was standing.

"Who is the young woman talking with the pharaoh?" Tea couldn't bear to look at him knowing that the conversation was still happening.

"That is Lady Ebonee. She is a close friend of the pharaoh from a neighboring country. Many believe her to be his intended."

Tea took a step back and looked over at the throne. The pharaoh was Atem. The same person that she has known for four years. The same person who came to her, wanting her the night before the Ceremonial Duel. Tea couldn’t understand this cruel trick that was being played on her. She wished the sands of Egypt would swallow her where she stood.

Tea was about to ask Lady Shani if she could retire for the night when Priest Seto approached. "My lady, would you accompany tonight?"

Tea looked back at the older woman, but she only nodded. Tea bowed before the priest and took his extended hand as he led her out of the throne room.

Overall, Priest Seto was a complete gentleman compared to what she heard the other dancers speak of. She heard them talk about how he lost someone that he cherished above all. While it did cause him to seem cold on the outside, there was some light that Tea saw within him. Once in the corridors of the palace, he asked for her to remove the veil and reveal her name. He commented how beautiful it sounded before silence drifted between them.

Tea remembered from one of Lady Shani’s speeches as each woman was given a certain powder to drink that occasionally the men of the Royal Court might ask the women to join them in bed. To be honest, Tea was shocked and surprised on two reasons: one, that the men would consider that and two, the powder was supposed to be some type of birth control when she didn’t even think that even existed in this ancient time.

As she followed the young gentleman down the corridors, Tea knew that Priest Seto was leading her back to his chambers. He held the door open, beckoning her in. She couldn't deny him and entered the room. The room was sparsely furnished with a door leading to a balcony and another door to an individual bathing chamber. Situated in the middle sat a huge bed with pillars and sheer sheets hanging from them.

Tea watched as Seto walked over to a long table. He laid down the Millennium Rod follow by his hat before removing his robe. Nerves started to flow through the young dancer. She never thought that her first time would be with Priest Seto of all people.

He walked over to her, stopping to stand behind her. His hands began to trace over her shoulders and down her arms as he leaned forward to place gentle, warm kisses upon the side of her neck. Tea wanted to harden her heart, ignore the touches, but everything he was doing was making it that much harder. He removed the sheer sleeves from both her arms and legs of her outfit.

Seto moved to the front of the young dancer. He cupped her face gently within his hands as leaned forward to place a soft kiss upon her lips. Tea closed her eyes as a tear fell from her eye and trailed down her cheek to fall upon the ground. The priest pulled back, wiping away the salty trail. He gently scooped up the young dancer and carried her to the bed, laying her upon the white sheets.

“Your name seems familiar,” he spoke softly. “The pharaoh spoke of his friends that helped him defeat Zorc Necrophades. Is it possible that you are one of them?” He traced his hand down the side of her face.

Tea quickly glanced at the young man, “The pharaoh talked about us. How is this possible? Is this the Afterlife?”

Seto chuckled loudly, “No, you are very much alive. The pharaoh received a gift from Ra. He has been allowed to live his life as it should have been.”

“So, this is after the defeat of Zorc?” She asked curiously. Tea remembered how Atem told everyone after the Memory World that Seto became pharaoh after him. Could that have changed?

“Yes. Zorc was defeated by the pharaoh, but instead of him sealing away his soul, he was given a chance to live. He explained what happen to him with his friends from the future. He spoke of you quite often.”

Tea dropped her head to stare at the thin threads of the white sheet, “We were very close before he departed. I guess this will change everything.”

Seto rolled to lay upon the bed, “Some. Your arrival might cause some differences. However, the future events that have happened with the pharaoh, those will still happen.”

“I don’t understand.”

Seto sighed, “Your future still happened. The pharaoh was still sealed in the Millennium Pendant. The difference is after he passed away, Ra gave him a chance to relive his life as it should have been.”

Tea scrunched her eyebrows together, trying to figure everything out. “Is this kind of an alternate reality?”

The young priest nodded. “In a way, yes. The pharaoh has passed onto the Afterlife. The afterlife, though, is his life as it should have been.”

Tea moaned deeply as she dropped her head against the bed, her voice being muffled by the material. “I am still so confused. The afterlife is for the people who departed. We watched him walk through the door. I saw his tomb.”

“Lady Tea, you need to not think about how this has happened. You arriving here must have been a gift from Ra answering something within your own heart.”

Tea rolled onto her back to stare at the ceiling, “My own heart, huh? By the look of it, Atem has completely forgot about me.”

“Time is different here compared to where you are from. How long has it been since his departure?”

“It had been three months.”

Seto nodded as he traced a finger along the side of the young dancer’s face. “The pharaoh has been living his life for three years now.”

“Is there a chance you could arrange for an audience with the pharaoh?”

Seto nodded, “I will see that it is done, Lady Tea. However, he is entertaining Lady Ebonee as she is the neighboring princess who has been friends with the pharaoh for quite some time.” Tea watched as Priest Seto rolled from his bed and moved to grab his robe, hat, and the Millennium Rod before walking over to the door. “You may rest here for the night. I will make sure no harm comes to you. Tomorrow, you will meet with the pharaoh.”

* * *

Priest Seto kept his word. As soon as morning arrived, Tea returned to the room the dancers were staying in. A few of the women were snickering behind their hand assuming something more happened in the chambers of the priest. Tea just rolled her eyes as she walked over to her bed where supposedly new clothing would be located. The dancers were only required to wear the dancing outfit during events.

Tea glanced at the other woman in the room. The clothing was no different than the dancing outfits except the pant legs had no slits and the sleeves were a little longer on the top and so was the top. However, when Tea stopped by the bed she was using, she found a completely different outfit laying upon it. This was one was almost a dress. The sleeves came down to mid elbow. It had decorative collar that went with the belt.

“This was a gift from Priest Seto. He explained to me that later this afternoon, you would have arrangement with the pharaoh,” spoke Lady Shani as she stopped by Tea.

“Yes, he was very kind to me compared to what I remember,” responded Tea as she picked up the beautiful Egyptian dress.

Lady Shani nodded, “He was once very cold-hearted, only caring about winning with working out the consequences. After Lady Kisara was killed by his father, things began to change with him.”

Tea smiled knowing how difficult things were for the young priest. She watched as the elder woman walked out of the room, leaving her alone to dress. Tea wasn’t sure when Priest Seto would retrieve her, but she wanted to make sure that was ready when that time come.

Tea sat upon the bed when she was finished to stare out the window. Priest Seto explained to her that Atem was entertaining a neighboring princess. Even Lady Shani commented on how he doesn’t choose someone from harem but will eventually need an heir. Is there a chance she arrived too late in the past where Atem is engaged to the young woman? Tea shook her head. No. She had to believe that there was still a chance. Why would the Gods of Egypt bring her back to the past if not to allow her a second chance with Atem? It would be sick, cruel, twisted joke if that was the answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: I hope everyone likes where this is leading. I have been doing a lot of research regarding Ancient Egypt. What is your opinion of Lady Ebonee or even Royal Harem. Let me know. If I don’t receive review, I am not going to stop, but they do motivate me to write faster.


	4. 004

Priest Seto kept his words. Within a few hours, he was knocking on the door of the Royal Harem asking for Tea. Again, the other women in the room started snickering, but she paid them no mind as she walked out of the door, closing it behind her.

“The pharaoh will see you in the throne room. He is pressed for time, though,” spoke the young priest as they walked quietly down the corridors.

Tea’s heart was being hard against her chest. She had no idea what to think when seeing Atem. Last night during the celebration, she saw how happy the pharaoh was as he talked with the neighboring princess. Could there be a chance that he forgot everything that they have shared, especially that one intimate moment between them before he departed for the Afterlife? Tea mentally shook her head. No, that couldn’t be possible. Why would she even be here if she weren’t given a second chance to be with him.

The double door to the throne room was closed with two strong guards station on each side. Priest Seto stopped and nodded at one of them. “Remain outside. I will address you,” spoke the priest as he walked in. The door didn’t close all the way allowing Tea to peer inside.

She watched as Priest Seto walked before the throne and bowed before the pharaoh. Atem sat leaning upon one hand. It didn’t seem to be interested in what was going on, but Seto did mention that he was pressed for time.

“My pharaoh,” echoed Priest Seto’s voice throughout the huge room. “Thank you for taking your time to meet with me. I was introduced to a young lady last night during the celebration. It has come to my acknowledge that she has information on knowing who you are. Would you take this time to meet her?”

Atem rolled his shoulders before nodding. “Allow her to enter,” he replied casually.

Priest Seto bowed before turning and walking to the door. He stepped out and nodded to Tea before opening the door wider allowing her to step in. He quickly closed it behind her leaving her alone in the throne room with the pharaoh.

“Step forward so I may see you,” spoke the pharaoh. He was sitting straighter in the chair, arms crossed over his chest.

Tea walked forward, nerves wrecking her body. She didn’t look him in the eye but instead, kept her eyes on the decorative tile floor. Once she was a certain distance from the throne, she dropped down into a low bow, hands stretched out before her.

“State your name and your reason on knowing me,” he commanded, his voice echoing across the room.

Tea’s heart began to beat hard against her chest. “My name is Tea. I know you from before when you were a spirit sharing Yugi’s body,” spoke the young dancer, not rising from the floor, keeping her eyes focused on the small details of the tile.

Atem’s eyes went wide before he shook his head, “You lie,” he growled out. “My friends are safe in the future. No one knows about them besides the Royal Court and myself. Tell me the truth. Who are you?”

Tea raised her head causing a sharp gasp to echo throughout. She reached within her shirt and pulled out the second cartouche written with his name and the date she received it. The pharaoh jumped down and ran towards the young dancer, dropping to his knees. He reached out and grabbed the cartouche, turning it in his hands before releasing it and raising his hand to gently grasp the face of the young dancer.

“Tea? How… How is this possible?” He asked quietly as his voice shook with uncertainty.

Tears pooled with the cerulean eyes of the young woman and fell like unending streams as she stared into the violet eyes of the pharaoh. “Three months later after you left, I went with Ishizu to Egypt as she took the tablets back. She let me go inside your tomb. Something happened there. One second I was kneeling beside your sarcophagus, and the next I was lying in a desert.”

“I cannot believe it. You are here, really here.” His faced full of excitement showed how surprised he was by seeing the woman who captured his heart while he was just a spirit trapped within a mystical object. “Where are you currently staying?”

Tea laughed lightly before her face flushed with a dusting of red over her cheeks, “I was chosen as one of the dancers for the Royal Harem by Priest Seto.”

“Priest Seto? The Royal Harem? What?” He quickly stood and started marching down the throne room to the double doors, shoving them open. “Lady Shani! Seto!” He yelled down the many corridors of the palace. Tea could only watch with a bewilder look upon her face.

Both Lady Shani and Priest Seto ran towards the throne room, curious on why the pharaoh was yelling throughout the palace. They arrived before him, stopping to gain their breaths. “Is there a problem, my pharaoh?” asked the priest as he leaned against one of the stone pillars.

“Lady Shani, why is Tea in the Royal Harem?” demanded Atem as he glared at the elder woman before him.

The elder woman blinked quickly, “I didn’t know she was someone of importance. I found her in one of the far villages. She quickly grew the attention of Priest Seto allowing her into the harem.”

“She is someone of high importance to me. Make sure her things are moved to the east wing of the palace.”

“Your side, my pharaoh? What about Lady Ebonee?” asked Priest Seto.

“She will understand. Now, I hope nothing happened between you and Tea. She is not to be touched by anyone,” Atem heatedly demanded.

Priest Seto shook her head, “Nothing major happened, my pharaoh. If you need to punish me for the small bit of attention that I gave the young lady, I am prepared for it.”

Atem sighed deeply before turning towards the open doorway. Tea stood, her hands crossed in front of her. Jealousy overwhelmed him as he thought that someone had requested her. He wanted to make sure she remained clean, pure, innocent. No one was allowed to touch her… unless that person was him.

Atem shook his head, “No. You are fine. Just make sure nothing else happens to her. I will speak with Lady Ebonee. Lady Shani, make sure her things are moved and a couple of the handmaidens are assigned to her. From now on, everyone will respect her as someone of high nobility.”

“Yes, my pharaoh,” replied the elder woman. She quickly turned and walked down the corridor to the wing of the Royal Harem.

Atem returned to the throne room and stopped by Tea, taking her hands within his. He rubbed his thumbs against the smooth skin of her hands as he stared into the curious eyes of the young dancer. He couldn’t believe it. She was truly here. She was in his time period, alive. He regretted ever since that night upon the boat. He should have stayed with her, gave her what she was asking. Instead, he thought of Yugi. He knew he made the right decision, but the pain it left him was sometimes unbearable.

“Tea, your room will be moved to the east wing of the palace. You will no longer participate as a member of the Royal Harem. You will be my special guest.” He smiled gently before wrapping his arms around the young dancer and pulling her flushed against him.

“What about the visiting princess? I heard that she might be your intended.” Tea wanted to stay wrapped in the pharaoh’s arms, but memories of the dance and how he was talking so happily with the young woman danced across her mind, crushing her with doubt about being here in Ancient Egypt.

Atem sighed deeply before releasing the young woman and turning away from her. “She was supposed to be my intended. Her brother rules the neighboring kingdom and wishes to join our kingdoms in strengthening both lands. It was never my choice, but one done for political reasons.”

“I can’t interfere with that. You need to follow through as if I weren’t here,” spoke Tea sadly. She knew there was more to it as she watched the pharaoh talk with the princess. She just didn’t know how in depth the whole relationship was.

Atem shook his head, “No. I will end it all.”

Tears began to pool within the young woman’s eyes and fall, streaming down her face, and splashing upon the ground. “You can’t, Atem. I don’t know how long I am going to be here. I am not someone of power or nobility. You need to stick with what you have planned.”

Atem turned to face the woman, but she was already running out of the throne room. He quickly followed, but she was nowhere to be seen. “Is there a problem, my pharaoh?” asked Priestess Isis as she stopped by the young pharaoh.

“Did you see a young woman run by here?” He asked quickly.

Priestess Isis shook her head, “No, I did not, but Lady Ebonee has been asking for you. She is waiting out in the gardens.”

“Tell her, I will be there in a few. If you see anyone else, ask them if they have seen Lady Tea and report to me as soon as you find her.”

Priestess Isis bowed before the pharaoh, “As you wish.” She quickly turned and began walking in the opposite direction.

* * *

Tea walked down the corridors of the palace, navigating to the best of her knowledge back to the Royal Harem’s chambers. As much as she was happy that he remembered her, the thought of her breaking a political bond or marriage was something she didn’t want to do. It didn’t seem right. Atem had worked hard for his kingdom. She couldn’t step in and cause everything to come crashing down.

Tea continued to walk with silence as her friend. Some of the corridors were open to the gardens within. She was almost at the wing that contained the Royal Harem when she saw Atem walking towards a beautiful, young woman. Once again, Tea recognize the woman as Lady Ebonee, Atem’s intended. She wasn’t too far from them and could hear the conversation on the other side.

“Pharaoh Atem, is everything alright?” asked Lady Ebonee as she bowed low before the young man.

Atem sighed before nodding. He took the hand of the neighboring princess and lead her to a stone bench. “Yes, everything is alright. A friend of mine arrived at the palace.”

“A friend. Is this someone we might know?”

Atem shook his head, “No, this was before we met. She was a close friend of mine, one that I grew to care deeply for.”

Lady Ebonee blinked cautiously as she leaned away from the pharaoh to peered into his violet eyes. Conflicting emotions dance within. “Was she to be your intended before me?” she asked cautiously.

Atem sighed once more before dropping his gaze to the petite hands of the princess, rubbing his thumb over the soft flesh. “No. There was a time where I could not take a bride. If it was possible, there might have been a chance.”

Lady Ebonee smiled softly as she raised her hand to gently caress the side of the pharaoh’s face. “You seem sad even though she is back. Is it because of us? Our relationship is only political. I can always talk to my brother.”

“I wish it were that simple. My friend wishes to not interfere. I told her that it didn’t matter, that I would choose her.”

“Then choose her,” the neighboring princess replied softly, a gentle smile dancing across her face. “I will not be hurt by the decision. My brother only wanted it for political reasons. You should choose for love, especially if she is the one you love the most.”

Atem watched as Lady Ebonee stood and walked out of the courtyard. He followed her till she disappeared back into the main parts of the palace. That is when he noticed Tea standing in the corridor near one of the pillars. He smiled gently towards the young dancer but only saw as she dropped her gaze and turned away.

As much as Tea wanted to believe what Lady Ebonee said, she felt that it was wrong. This was Atem’s life, not hers. While she was extremely happy to see him, she was unaware if the situation was permanent. This could all be a dream caused by the heat of the desert.

Tea quicken her pace back to the Royal Harem. She didn’t want to wait around any longer causing awkwardness to fall between her and the pharaoh. She held her head not watching where she was walking and ran straight into someone.

“Whoa,” spoke the calm, deep voice. “Are you alright, Lady Tea?”

Tea looked up into the eyes of Priest Seto. He had his hands upon her shoulders, stabilizing her as she tried to calm her racing heart. “I am fine. Thank you,” she responded quickly.

“The pharaoh is looking for you. Where are you heading?”

“Back to the Royal Harem. I will not cause any issues especially with the woman who is to be his intended.”

Priest Seto nodded, “I understand, but only the pharaoh can allow you to change living conditions. Your room is no longer on this side of the palace.”

Tea shook her head, “I am not going back to be part of the Royal Harem. I am going to talk with Lady Shani to see if she can take me back to the village where she found me. Maybe there I can find a way home.”

Tea didn’t wait for the priest to say anything. She quickly ran past him and down the corridor, stopping at the door of the Royal Harem. She heard as the priest yelled for her name, even calling for the guards. She quickly pounded upon the huge door watching as Lady Shani open it with wide eyes.

“Stop her. Do not let her enter that room,” yelled Priest Seto.

Tea didn’t even give the elder woman a chance. She pushed around her and then pulled her into the room before shoving the door shut. “What is going on?” asked the elder woman. She watched as Tea went to the bed she slept in the night before and gathered the little things she had, even if she didn’t believe they were hers to begin with.

“Can you take me back to the far village that you found me in? I cannot stay here,” spoke the young dancer.

“Why are leaving the palace? I thought you were friends with the pharaoh.”

Tea sighed as she took a seat upon the bed. “I still am, but there is something happening within the palace that I do not want to interfere with and cause problems. It is best for me to leave.”

The elder woman walked over to Tea. “Is this because of the neighboring princess? Everyone assumes she would become his intended. Do you believe that will be canceled because of you?”

Tea nodded. Unknown to her, as she replied to the woman, the huge door silently opened, and the pharaoh stepped within. “It’s hard for me to explain due to what happen with the pharaoh, but before I arrived here, he was with me when we both confessed certain feelings. I still have those feelings and wish to not cause any trouble.”

“If that is your wish,” replied the elder woman. She could see the mix emotions within the young dancer eye’s. She watched as Tea nodded slowly before turning away.

A silent gasp escaped the elder woman’s lips as she saw the pharaoh standing before the door, draped in shadows caused by the sun’s movements through the small window. He was holding a single finger to his lip. A gentle smile danced across the woman as she walked away from the room leaving the young dancer and the pharaoh alone.

Atem stood in the darkness of the room as he watched the young brunette dancer. She slowly pulled the silver cartouche out of her dress and over her neck. She slowly traced her finger across the hieroglyphics of his name before placing it down upon the pillow.

As she stood from the bed, he heard a soft whisper escape her lips, “I’m sorry, Atem. I can’t stay and run everything for you.” He watched as she walked from the bed and out of the huge door never noticing him. He walked over to her bed and picked up the silver chain. On one side was his name. On the other side, clearing in English was the date along with a small saying: I will always love you.

Clinching the silver cartouche in his hand, Atem quickly ran to the door and slammed it open. The young dancer was only a few meters away from him. He quickly yelled out her name, startling the guards from their posts: “Tea!”

The young dancer could only stop, keeping her back towards the pharaoh, as tears began to pool within her sapphire eyes and splash upon the sandstone tiles of the palace.


End file.
